Unnatural Chaos
by The Grand Admiral
Summary: Join Sonic and Co. 5 years after ARK when Shadow mysteriously appears and he's here to do what? only telling if you read.


Disclaimer: I'm a poor college kid so please don't sue me Sega. And I don't own anything so you won't benefit from it anyways.  
  
  
  
Unnatural Chaos  
  
Ah life was good. Five years ago he would never have imagined sitting in a home like this. He smiled and looked over to his wife with his normal eye. Amy Rose Hedgehog, a pink hedgehog with a knack for getting into trouble, not that Sonic The Hedgehog cared, he always claimed he was born to rescue damsels in distress. "Ooof, and just what do you think you're doing little man?" Sonic said smiling to his son, Tiberius, who amazingly enough looks exactly like his dad but with red stripes down his spines and a tuft of quills in the front. "Dad, don't call me little, you said I was big for my age." "And I stand by my claim, but you'll always be my little boy. Now come here and give your dad a hug," Sonic beckoned obnoxiously. "Honey leave him alone to go play with his friends." "You heard your mother, go play with your friends." "Okay dad, see ya around five," Tiberius called as he ran out the door, nearly taking it off the hinges he ran so fast. "Amy, was I ever that fast at that age?" "Of course you were Sonikuu, he's just stronger than you. I will never understand from where or how he got so muscular." "Well, now that he's gone," Sonic said to his wife with a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
"What old buddy?" yelled Knuckles The Echidna as he and his wife Rouge walked through the door. "Knuckles, I know I have told you repeatedly to KNOCK when you come over." "Yeah I know, but Rouge thinks that it's funnier when your real eye starts twitching and your fake eye narrows. Personally I think its nuts." "Knuckles, you were the one to suggest it in the first place," quipped Rouge. "Really, guys I would love to hear this argument later, just give me the details. But anyways, where's Cleopatra?" "Oh she decided to tag along with Tiberius and his friends," replied Rouge. "Uh, ok." "Listen, the real reason we came over was to see if you wanted to go out on the town tonight. You two, us, and Tails and his new girlfriend are gonna hit the town. What was her name again?" "Sarah." "Oh yeah, thanks, and Sarah. Rouge was thinking the new Applebee's in town. The food is supposed to be excellent," finished Knuckles. "Cool, we'll see you guys then at eight?" "No problem man, and Cleopatra can stay if she wants to. Tiberius has been kind of lonely lately." "Ok then, I'll tell her and then we'll be off." "Bye Knux, bye Rouge," yelled Amy. "Bye Amy and Sonic." "Ya know what Ames, I still think that Rouge has this weird dominatrix thing going on. I mean, who names their kid after a dead pharaoh." "Well Sonic, did you ever consider the origin of Tiberius' name? Tiberius was the son of Augustus Caesar, and was known for being a kind emperor." "Oh, but I named him because it sounds cool, not for some crazy female dominance theory." "Perhaps, but anyways, we need to get ready for tonight. I plan on having one hell of a good time, and I want you to look nice." "But Amy, you know I hate to dress up," whined Sonic. "I know but I still want you to look nice. And if you be nice as well, you just might get a present tonight," she replied winking at him. Sonic, now practically hopping from foot to foot in enthusiasm, was having some very interesting thoughts about later that night and was grinning from ear to ear at Amy, who was cleaning up what was left of lunch. Well, Sonic thought, maybe there will be some interesting benefits to being dressed up. Those thoughts will have till tonight though, oh well, time to go embarrass Tiberius. "And Sonic, don't embarrass Tiberius in front of his friends," yelled Amy as he walked out the door. "Why I would never do such a thing," Sonic answered as he decided to go for a run. Two hours later near Robotnik's Pyramid Base, his last one as Sonic remembered. Five years of neglect had finally taken its toll on the structure as many of the components into the base were either rusted or had completely fallen down. Sonic idly walked through the base, remembering the past as if it was today, until he finally came to the robotization room. Staring sadly at it, Sonic remembered the horrible events of the day that they came home from the ARK.  
  
'SONIC," screamed Amy as she was being dragged off by Robotnik. "Robotnik you coward," echoed throughout the building as Sonic yelled in his search for the two, "Come out and fight me." "Ah but Sonic, you have crossed me for the last time, and I figure what better way to get rid of you than through your little, pink, girlfriend," replied the insane voice of Dr. Robotnik. "You might have beaten me on the ARK, and destroyed my plans, but this is far from over as I propose a final meeting of wits and skill." "Oh yeah, so are we having a pie eating contest or something," sniggered Sonic. "INIDIGNANT RODENT, YOU SHALL YET DIE AT MY HAND," answered Robotnik, while whispering quietly, "but not before your precious Amy dies first. HAHAHAHA. Meet me at the place you first began your little 'crusade' against me. You have three hours. So long Sonic the Hedgehog." And with that, the PA system cut off, along with the rest of the systems in the building, leaving Sonic in a blackness almost equaled by his despair as he thought of what would happen to Amy. "I will not let her die, DO YOU HEAR ME? AS LONG AS I BREATH AMY WILL LIVE YOU PSYCHOTIC BASTARD!!!!" That said, Sonic made for the exit, even as he heard the many botniks running after him to kill him. Running for all he was worth, breaking the sound barrier three times in a search for the exit, Sonic was beyond hate as he destroyed anything that got in his way. Seeing light for what seemed like the first time in days, Sonic pushed himself faster, running out the door as it tried to close and hightailing it away from the desert. Once he was back on safe ground again, he pondered Robotnik's final words to him, meet me at the place you began. where was that? He certainly couldn't remember his parents, or where he had come from, let alone where he was born. But something about his wording just seemed familiar. The place I began.the only place I first remember was..Green..Hill.you son of a bitch Robotnik, so you've decided to make an example of me eh? Well we'll just see who is made an example of today. And with that he ran off for the place that started it all.  
  
Coming upon the beginning of the grass lands that signal Green Hill, Sonic slowed to a slow run as he searched for his prey. Finding him next to the remains of his first contraption, Sonic walked with the air of a man who was not only pissed, but was ready and willing to kill. Robotnik on the other hand, looked as if he couldn't have cared less if God had showed up saying he was going to die a horrible and painful death, grinning maniacally and glaring with a hateful look at his rival. "Well, well, well, it took you exactly two hours and thirty five minutes to find out where I was and to go there. I applaud your efforts hedgehog. But since I said we would finish this here and now, my final challenge to you is one that has quite an interesting history. I will give you one shot in this revolver, you do not know which one it is, nor do you get to look, but I will also only have one shot against you. Sound familiar, rodent." "Of course, how I could I not forget the art of dueling," Sonic replied with contempt. "Good, now it's just a battle of reflex's, nothing more and certainly nothing less. I will begin with one shot when I am ready. You will come and find me, or the other way around if I wish. Nothing fancy, just first one dead loses. Go," Robotnik finished quietly. Sonic, not wasting anytime, ran for the other side of the forest, carefully examining anything for an advantage in this battle. Creeping along silently, Robotnik decided it was better for him to try and find a vantage spot from which to kill the accursed rodent. Sonic, on the other hand, wanting nothing less than the fat man's head on a plate, ran for the quick kill, carefully picking his way around looking for his opponent. Peeking his way around a tree, Sonic found himself face to butt with the infamous man himself, looking the other way. Sonic in his surprise jumped back on to a stick, making a loud crack in the eerie silence. Robotnik, caught off guard, turned around quickly and shot, nailing Sonic in the eye. Thinking he was dead, Robotnik laughed in shear ecstasy, saying, "And you thought you could beat me. Little did you know that your precious Amy is actually still at the base and is due to be robotized in exactly five minutes, seeing as how that was the true time limit." He continued to laugh until he heard the click of a gun at his temple as Sonic was up whispering, "You missed." And with a final squeeze of the trigger, the man who was Robotnik was no more.  
  
While Sonic said that Robotnik had missed, in actuality, the bullet had gone through his eye and out his temple next to his ear. While certainly painful, he wasn't dead, but Amy would definitely be if he didn't hurry. Putting aside the gun and the pain, Sonic again ran back to the base, this time finding Tails and the rest of the group and grabbing his Chaos emerald before Chaos Controlling his way into the base. Finding himself at the robotizer with less than five seconds remaining, Sonic flung himself at the machine. The next thing Sonic did no one but Amy knows for sure, as Sonic claims he can't remember a thing at this point, but the only thing we know for sure is that Sonic broke the glass, freeing Amy but introducing his head to the beam, which immediately replaced his dead eye and that portion of his head with mechanical parts. Knocking Amy and himself away, the machine turned off without a test subject. Lying there, protecting her to the end, Sonic knew he was going to die. Hell, he thought he was already dead, but as long as Amy lived he was alright with that, although he wasn't sure why. Amy on the other hand, was not only terrified, but also happy that Sonic was there, but due to their position couldn't see that he was close to dieing. "Sonic, you saved me!!" squealed Amy. "Glad to be of service," said Sonic somewhere between a gurgle and a cough. Rolling off of Amy, Sonic stared up at the ceiling with awe as he saw new colors and words describing what he saw. I must be dieing, he thought as he continued to stare at the ceiling with a smile. Amy meanwhile was staring horrified at Sonic as he was continuing to bleed from around what appeared to be an electronic eye piece. "Well Ames, it doesn't look like I'll be saving you next time," Sonic laughed, as if it would make all the pain go away, "It has been a lot of fun, and I'll always remember your optimistic attitude. Goodbye Amy, you'll always be in my heart." "Sonic? Sonic! SONIC!!!" screamed Amy as Sonic grew still and stopped breathing.  
  
"I guess I'll never remember how I got out of that mess," thought the present Sonic as he ended his recollection, "well I better get back before Amy decides to throw a fit that I'm not home yet." And with that Sonic sped off into the night, using his advanced eye piece to see in the dark as it was already six o'clock at night. Arriving home at quarter to seven, Sonic announced his arrival with a sound, "Lucy I'm home." "But dad mom's name isn't Lucy." "I know son, it's from an old TV show called 'I love Lucy' that part is the only part I really liked out of the old show anyways." "Ok dad, mom says to get ready for tonight, she's in the kitchen telling the babysitter what to do and Cleo's in there too. Evidently she's staying the night," Tiberius finished with a grin. "Oh has my little man finally discovered girls. That's so cute," chastised Sonic. "Dad! She's my friend, I don't like her like her. And don't embarrass me like that." "Ok, did mom call Tails?" "Umm.I think she did, but you better ask her first." "Ok, goodnight Tiberius." "Goodnight dad." Sonic, now satisfied with how today went, ran up stairs to get ready for tonight. Deciding that his wife had picked out way to formal clothes, he picked out his favorite outfit of his normal sneakers, black jeans, a red shirt, and a blue vest. Satisfied with his appearance, he went back downstairs to ask his wife as to the whereabouts of his longtime friend and sidekick, Miles 'Tails' Prower. "Hey honey, did you call Tails?" "Yes Sonic, he said he'd meet us there at nine after his movie with Sarah. Oh young love, isn't it cute. Whatever happened to ours Sonic?" "It evolved into something much more fun, some not-so- innocent flirting and the occasional romp in the bed," he answered grinning from ear to ear. "Sonic! There are children present." "Really, where? All I see are you and me." "If you'd look to your left you'd notice Cleo and the babysitter." "Oh, umm, well then you still have my answer." "Why Sonic I do believe you're blushing," giggled Amy. "Perhaps I am, but I think it's time we left. Sayonara kids." "Bye dad." "Bye Mr. Hedgehog."  
  
Hand in hand, Sonic and Amy went to the new Applebee's, of course Sonic being Sonic; he had to run so he carried Amy all the way. Arriving with his normal sudden stop, Sonic let Amy down and strolled on up to the front door, being a gentleman of course and holding the door open for her. Walking up to Knuckles and Rouge, Sonic said, "Hey guys, Tails will be a little late getting here. He's taking Sarah out to a movie tonight." "Ok that's no problem," answered Knuckles, "In the mean time, let's catch up on the times." And on through the night the two couples went, with the addition of Tails and Sarah the conversation became a slightly dirtier one. Especially after the comment about breast implants by a slightly drunk Sonic, Rouge decided to play the hedgehog's game, and soon the entire group was throwing sexual innuendos around like the drinks they had consumed earlier that night. With it now being one in the morning, and the staff becoming a little upset with the gang, Tails decided it was time to go home. Guiding a half-drunken and amused Sonic, Amy led them to Knuckles' car, even though she wasn't exactly seeing things strait herself. Tails, as the night's designated driver, guided people to their seats and promised Knuckles for the tenth time that night that he wouldn't wreck it. With everyone situated and falling asleep he drove everyone home and flew himself and Sarah back to their apartment. Sonic and Amy fell right asleep, both from the enjoyable night and the long day.  
  
"Hey dad," yelled Tiberius, "there's some guy hear to see you." Sonic now wide awake from the splitting headache and overactive hearing that signified a hangover, yelled to his son to stop yelling, then clutched his head as his own yelling caused another surge of pain. Damn mornings, they never seem to get better after a good night, thought Sonic angrily. Holding himself on the stairway to avoid falling, Sonic made his way to the door to find a stranger in a dark cloak. "Yes can I help you?" Sonic questioned drowsily. "Actually you can, faker," replied a deep voice. At this point, Sonic must have woken up pretty quickly for he quickly turned to attention at this stranger. "Do I know you?" Sonic asked him suspiciously. "Hehehe, well you could say that," replied the stranger. Flipping back the hood, Sonic could have sworn it was Shadow, but yet it didn't seem like Shadow as this hedgehog had straighter quills and longer streaks of red. "Yes Sonic, it is me, the Ultimate Life form, also known as SHADOW," Shadow answered Sonic's unspoken question. "But how? I mean." "How did I survive? Quite simple when you think about it actually, evidently when a super form uses chaos control, said being can also change dimensions along with time. Needless to say that the experience was thrilling, what I saw in those other dimensions was not, but I'm tired and I wonder if you'd mind if I got some shut eye. I will explain all in time." "Of course Shadow, the guest bedroom is down on the end of the hall. Make yourself at home, and when should I expect you out?" "When I feel less weary you shall hear from me, but until then I bid you goodnight and thank you Sonic." "You're welcome Shadow, goodnight."  
  
Author's Notes: so exactly what is shadow up to. And why is he here again from other dimensions? All will be explained in due time, until then spank you much for reading and I'll see you next time. 


End file.
